marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Francis Freeman (Earth-TRN414)
| Relatives = | Universe = Earth-TRN414 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = | Hair = Bald | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = British | Citizenship2 = English | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = War criminal; organization leader | Education = | Origin = Mutant | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Rhett Reese; Paul Wernick | First = | Death = | Quotation = What's my name? | Speaker = Ajax to Deadpool | QuoteSource = Deadpool (film) | HistoryText = At some point in time, Francis went under the knife at Weapon X, gaining increased agility and the inability to feel pain, before eventually becoming the head of a "workshop" and took the name "Ajax", where he experimented on a variety of people in an attempt to create an army of super soldiers. One of his "patients" was Wade Wilson, whom he took a particular disliking to because of his motor mouth. Wade also took a liking to aggravating Ajax intentionally, mockingly referring to him by his real name. During his experimentation, Ajax succeeded in activated Wade's dormant mutant abilities, which revealed themselves as the ability to heal anything. A side effect, however, was that it accelerated and locked his cancer in it's latest possible stage of development, horrifically scarring him. Ajax lied and claimed he could cure that side effect, but didn't want to. Wade eventually escaped and destroyed Ajax's workshop, and began attempting to track him down. Ajax was attacked by Wade, now taking on the moniker "Deadpool", on a bridge, where he incapacitated him, but an interruption from the X-Men allowed Ajax to escape. Ajax then went after Wade's old lover, Vanessa, as a means to draw him out. The two eventually battled, however Ajax was ultimately defeated. Here, Ajax admitted he lied about being able to fix Wade's appearance and mocked him for believing that he could. Wade retaliated by simply shooting Ajax in the head, killing him. | Personality = | Powers = *'Bio Augmentation:' The Augmentation serum combined with relentless torture caused his body to develop super-enhanced abilities. **'Pain Immunity:' During the procedure to obtain his powers, Ajax's nerve endings were burned, allowing him to take extreme punishment without feeling any form of pain. ***'Superhuman Durability:' Due to his inability to feel pain, Ajax is highly durable. He was unaffected after being impaled by a sword, and was hit by a large shipping container and was sent flying off a platform several stories, but survived. **'Enhanced Reflexes:' Ajax has claimed that the procedure to obtain his powers enhanced his reflexes. He was able to easily block melee attacks from Deadpool, and easily deflect an axe thrown at him at high speeds **'Superhuman Strength:' Ajax possesses strength far beyond that of a normal human. He is able to bend metal bars with relative ease, and engage the superhumanly strong Deadpool, in hand-to-hand combat on equal terms. He is also able to easily lift grown men above his head with one hand, send Deadpool flying several feet away with a kick, and throw a full grown woman several feet away with brute force. | Abilities = *'Master Axe Fighter:' Ajax is highly skilled in wielding two tomahawks/axes in combat. *'Expert Martial Artist:' As a professional mercenary, Ajax is a highly skilled hand-to-hand combatant. He was able to fight on par with Deadpool, and even gain the upper hand. He has also shown skill wielding knives in combat. *'Expert Marksman:' Ajax is a highly skilled marksman, as he was able to throw one of his axes with precision. *'Master Strategist:' He leads his own Militia without any form of questioning. He was even able to locate Deadpool's loved ones in order to use them as hostages. He is also a remorseless & sociopathic person. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = 2 tomahawks, lots of guns | Notes = * Ed Skrein portrays Ajax in the film Deadpool. | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Reflexes